Midnight Rush
by Amy roxs1
Summary: This is a story about me, who am I well midnight the hedgehog thats who. This is how I meet the sonic gang and my fight for freedom and love. There is some oc original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:I making a new story lol but im still working on the others so ya.**

**Midnight:She finally decided to tell everyone about me for once.**

**Me:Hehe yay so here your stupido disclaimer.**

**Midnight:She does not own STH or any others they are owned by SEGA**

**Me:I only own my oc's and Midnight**

**Midnight:No one owns me! I am my own person**

**Me:Whatev so on with the story!**

* * *

prologue:

10 years ago in the ark before eggman was arrested:

"I swear on my life I will have my revenge on those mutant rats if it's the last thing I do!" proclaimed a very tall and round man.

"But Doctor," insisted a gray robot, " you have said such things before and failed every time. What is so different from this time?"

The man looked at the robot and he said,"Bokune? Do you know why we are on the ARK right now?"

The robot looked blankly at the man,"No, why are we here Doctor Eggman?"

Eggman looked at Bokune then laughed like the madman he then said,"Because Bokune, I have looked through my grandfather,Doctor Gerald Robotnik's studies and found out that Shadow is not the only artificially made rat in this dump," Eggman stopped at a red vault door that said in neon green" cation extremely dangerous experiments kept in the lab. Eggman ignored the sign and went on in. In the lab the doctor turned on the lights. When the lights went on and there was three test tubes with a figure in each of them.

Eggman sighed and then said," Oh have I waited for this day to come for so long!"

Eggman typed in the code:vault doorlatch#1latch#2latch#3release hatch open hibernation fluid drain

After typing that code the purple liquid drained out of the tubes and you could now see the figures clearly. In the first tube was a black male hedgehog with green streaks with a green birth mark shaped like a sword over his right eye. In the second tube a black female hedgehog with purple streaks could be seen. She had a purple birthmark shaped like a heart on her right eye. Then finally in the third and final tube was a dark pink female hedgehog with a huge red lightning shaped scar on her right eye.

Eggman looked at the tubes and smiled,"Welcome my children,Duece, Debria, and finaly my dear Midnight rise and live again!"

Al the sudden in the first tube green flashes, in the second tube purple flashes, and in the third tube dark emerald green flashes. Then Eggman laughed and laughed then said,"Finaly! Be carefull Sonic watch your back because I'm back and worse then ever!"

* * *

**Me: So how was it? If u think I should keep going tell me!**

**Midnight:Humph! She just doesn't like my story. Every time she hears it she cries. I mean really what the heck?**

**Me:Anyway If you like It just say It so Bye!**

**Midnight:Farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone how are you today!**

**Midnight: We got a few reviews about this story. One:no midnight will not fall in love with shadow heck we dont even know if she will have a lover interest so shut it!**

**Me: Midnight! You shut it any ways on with the story!  
**

**Midnight:she does not own STH or co.**

* * *

_midnight pov_

I felt the water that engulfed my body diminish. The darkness around me was replaced with blinding white light. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a metal lots and lots of metal. Then I heard a cough and I turned and saw a tall fat human with a mustache. Then the capsules beside me opened. I saw my siblings Duece and Debria step out of the capsules. The fat man looked at us the laughed.

"So this is what my grandfather was hiding incase a emergency? Well lets do introductions. My name is Dr. Eggman the person who set you free. And I already know who you all are."

I looked at this so called . Then I looked at Duece and Debria. They looked at me and nodded.

I looked at the man then said," We thank you for freeing us from our dark prisons," I kneeled down onto my knees along with my siblings," We ask you what reward would you except that is worthy for you?" I looked at the man waiting for his awnser.

laughed and said," I want you to work for me and help me gather the chaos emeralds and deafeat Sonic the hedgehog!"

"We except the offer and once again thank you for freeing us"

Then the Doctor took us into a spaceship and landed us to earth. I looked at Debria's exspesion and saw she was smiling. She had always wanted to see what earth was like but, we never got the chance. The Doctor ty3n pulled out a remote like machine and handed it to me. I looked at it with interest for a while until the Doctor said," It will help you detect the chqos emeralds power whih will make it a lot faster to track them"

I looked at Eggman and smirked, threw the remote at him then said," we don't need this"

The man looked at us then nodded," You at least need a team anme for christs sake!"

I looked at Duce then Debria and said," Team Death"

Then all the sudden I picked up a energy signal with my mind I warned my siblings and ran off where the energy was coming from.

* * *

**Me:So how is it so far the chappies are going to be a little small for a while.**

**Midnight:And she is working on the others but there not done yet**

**Me: So read and review bye-bye!**

**Midnight:Farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YAY I'm back!**

**Midnight: We thank you readers for reading this story and reviewing with positive thoughts.**

**Me: ya so enjoy!**

**Midnight: Italics means thoughts.**

* * *

_Midnight's POV present day_  
We ran through the woods following the chaos signal that came from chaos emeralds. Then all the sudden two more signals came from the opposite directions we were heading. I looked at Deuce and said,"There are two more signals, we need to split up." Of course Deuce saw this as a game and smirked.

"Sis,"He said with his very deep voice," If you want to see who is faster then there is no better way then a race."

He stopped running and looked at me, his birth mark shining in the moonlight," How about this then, who ever finds the source of the chaos signal and brings it back to the fat man wins." I looked at him with sudden interest.

"You guys were gonna do a race without me? I'm hurt you two!" Deuce and I turned around to see Debria running to catch up. She looked at us and smiled.

"Okay you two! On three," Debria shouted," One, Two, Three!"

I ran to the right while Deuce ran to the left and Debria ran straight. I watched as the green and black streak fade away while the purple and black streak seemed to stop in its tracks. I didn't think of anything by it and decided to find the chaos signal. I was running for about an hour, not getting any closer then before. When all of the sudden I bumped into somebody. I looked up and saw a blue male hedgehog with green eyes look at me.

"Hey! Sorry there I didn't see you!" The hedgehog looked at me with a out stretched hand. I looked at it for a while then slapped his hand away. He looked hurt for a second, but the smile came right back on.

"I'm Sonic the fastest thing alive! Who are you I've never seen you around here before?"

I looked at the so called fastest thing alive. I sneered and said," You have no right to know who I am. Therefore there is no reason the give you the name of my person. Also I doubt your the fastest thing alive." Sonic looked at me with shock.

"Not the fastest thing alive! Where have you been this whole time?"

I thought in my mind the answer: _In space colony ARk my whole life duh! Where have you been? But that might not be the best answer right now._

I looked at him with out answering. He blinked a couple times then said,"Okay then, who do you think the fastest thing alive?"

I looked at him with amusement and I opened my mouth to speak but, a deep voice answered instead.

"I am faker, you should know that by now."

I turned around and saw a sexy black hedgehog with red streaks in his fur. Then I looked at his eyes, they were a deep red almost the color of blood. The ebony hedgehog looked at me and said," I am Shadow The Ultimate Life Form."

I looked at this Shadow and about laughed. He thinks he is the Ultimate Life Form? Puhleaze! Shadow looked at me and said,"Who are you?"

"She won't tell you Shadow," Sonic butted in," If she wouldn't tell me she would never tell you!"

Shadow looked upset at this statement and glared at Sonic," How do you know faker?"

"Because I'm the fastest thing alive!"

Shadow looked at Sonic with humor in his eyes. Sort of like Deuce does.

"All right then Faker lets have a race. Who ever wins is the fastest thing alive."

They were about to race when a deep voice cutted in," A race with out me Blue? You know there is never a challenge for you with out me here!"

I looked to my left and saw a sexy green hedgehog. He had green fur and crystal blue eyes. But on his chest he had two thunderbolt shaped scars.

"Scourge what are you doing here?" Sonic glared at this so called "Scourge".

Then the Scourge saw me and smiled with a toothy grin," Who is this hot babe?"

I looked at him with disgust. Then I just stared at him. He looked at me and his smiled faltered as he realized I wouldn't tell him.

"Okay then, lets race Blue, Stripes!"

I looked at them with boredom. Then Shadow said," We will race all the way to Central City! Alright on three. One! Two! Three!"

With that we were nothing but blurs. _Thank god their gone! But wait! The energy signals coming from the direction they are going! Oh God just kill me now!_ I ran off in the direction the boys headed. To my surprise no one was there yet! _Huh! They are that slow and they call themselves the fastest things alive!_ Just then the dust kicked up and three figures were panting side by side._  
_

"I won," Sonic yelled with victory.

"No you did not Faker I won!" Shadow explained with rage!

" I think both of you are wrong I won!" Scourge yelled with dust all over his face.

I looked at them and about laughed," Actually, I won." They looked at me with amusement and I smiled. I felt the energy signal again and started leaving. But then a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked at the person who did that. It was Sonic.

"Let Go of me." I said with a growl.

"No way, Not before you tell us how you did that, Who you are, and what you did to be like this!"

I looked at Sonic, loosing my patience with him,"I SAID LET THE FUCK GO OF ME HEDGEHOG!" I took my arm and threw Sonic all the across the street right into a jewelry store. Then I saw something shine in the ruble. I looked at it and realized that that was where the energy source was coming from!I looked at the hedgehogs smirked and walked over to retrieve the item. But then a silver aura surrounded me. I looked up and saw a silver hedgehog with gold eyes glare at me.

"Who are you and what do you want with the chaos emeralds!"

I looked at him and smirked. I tried to get free but I was stuck!_ How can I not get out of this! Ugh it's that silver hedgehog! I must find a way to get out of this! Wait he said Chaos Emerald? Is that what the source to the chaos signal was?_ I looked at the emerald in my hand. But, then Sonic yelled,"Solver don't let her go!"

_Silver huh? What a original name!_ I looked at the emerald and smiled, " It had been nice talking to you boys but I have to go!" I used the emerald's power and teleported to where I wanted to go to. But, it didn't work.

"Hah!" Silver looked at me with triumph," Can't get out can you?"

I looked at Silver with rage in my eyes._ Oh I can get out. Not alone but with some help from allies._

Then all the sudden my ear piece went off," Hey Midnight! Are where are you? You lost the race so give up!"

I looked in panic as the hedgehogs before me heard what he said.

"Midnight huh?" Shadow looked at me.

I was really panicking now! " Deuce! I need you and Debria's help now!" I yelled into the piece.

Then all the sudden a black and green streak knocked down Silver and a purple and black streak put the others to sleep and in nightmares. The blue aura disappeared and I was free. I looked at Deuce and Debria and smiled. We ran to the base and Deuce said," Sis, be careful next time." With that we entered the fat man's lair.

* * *

**ME: SO HOW WAS IT?**

**MIDNIGHT:GOOD? BAD? MAYBE BOTH?**

**ME: WELL R&R EVERYONE! BYE-BYE**

**MIDNIGHT: FAREWELL!**


	4. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**ME:HEY EVERYONE!**

**MIDNIGHT: SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**ME:I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO DO YOU THINK MIDNIGHT SHOULD BE WITH?**

**MIDNIGHT:SHADOW, SCOURGE, SILVER, OR MANIC( I COULD ADD HIM IN)**

**ME: SO YOU CHOOSE AND THE REASON WHY SONIC ISN'T A CHOICE IS BECAUSE I HAVE PLANS FOR HIM ALREADY.**

**MIDNIGHT: SO VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE FAREWELL!**

**ME:BYE-BYE!**


	5. Voting problem! NOT A CHAPTER!

**ME:HEY EVERYONE!**

**MIDNIGHT: SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! AGIAN.**

**ME: I STILL NEED SOME MORE VOTES! **

**MIDNIGHT:SO FAR WE ONLY HAVE 2.**

**ME:I'M SAD. BUT ITS OKAY.**

**MIDNIGHT:SHE NEEDS A FEW MORE POSTS BEFORE SHE CAN PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ME: LIGHTNING ROSE AND TAILS FAN I CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE OF YOU FOR A OC.**

**MIDNIGHT:SO PUT THE INFO OF YOUR OC IN A REVIEW!**

**ME:AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE EITHER SHADOW, MANIC, SCOURGE, OR SILVER TO BE PAIRED WITH MIDNIGHT!**

**MIDNIGHT:FAREWELL!**

**ME:BYE-BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME:HEY EVERYONE!**

**MIDNIGHT: We are back!**

**Me:Finally My computer broke and I finally gotit fixed**

**Midnight: so on with the story!**

* * *

_midnight's pov_

While we were running to Eggman's lair, I thought of thos stupid hedgehogs! Apparently my face showed my anger.

"Yo, sis are you alright ?" I looked at Duece and saw worry and pity falling off his face, it sickened me!

"Ya Duece, Im alright." I gave him that look that said," this conversation is over." He turned his head and we kept running

After about 20 minutes of running, we reached the Doctor's. I knew we were going to get a mouthfill from the Doctor. Dkn't get me wrong, I'm not scared of Eggman. I'm just tired and hungry. If I am tired and hungry, I dont want to stand in a metal box that is supposed to be a lab and be lectured by a crazy, old, fat man for about 10 hours!

We went inside and headed to the "lab". And what do I see, a fat, crazy old man sitting on top of a wheelie chair acting like he is king of the world!

Eggman looked at us with a stern look on his face,"Why did you split up? Oh! Nevermind that why didnt you finish those hedgehogs off?"

After those two questions I tuned him out.

* * *

10 hours later

"And that is why you never wear a chicken on your head during a earthquake."

_FINALLY, the old man's ranting was done! Now heres the thing about eEggman. He ismone of those genuises that waste their smarts by lecturing people like us and building robots, therefor making him a crazy old man. But, the sad part is that I learned all this about him and I've only been her for a day!_

We all looked atmEggman and said'"Yes, you Doctor." We were giving him complaments that were not even true!

We finally got to leave, I looked at Debria and smiled,"Hey Duece."

"Ya, M?"

"Do you know the sayjng it isnt over till the fat lady sings."

Duece gave me a weird look"Ya why?"

"Well the fat lady did sing," Debria said," For 10 horrific, agonizing, eternal hours!"

Duece loked at us, we looked at Duece then we started laughing and squeling like a bunch if pigs!

* * *

**Midnight: well there is that chapter!**

**Me: r and r every one and dont forget to vote who you think Midnight should be with,**

**Midnight: you can choose Shadow, Silver, Scourge, orManic.**

**Me : bye-bye!**

**Midnight: Farewell!**


End file.
